This invention relates in general to articles of jewelry and deals more particularly with an improved necktie retainer for use with a conventional four-in-hand necktie worn with a man's shirt which is buttoned at the neck and has a conventional wing tip collar. The invention is further concerned with a method for securing a necktie of the aforedescribed general type.
A man's four-in-hand necktie is usually knotted in place. However, repeated tying and untying produces wrinkles which are difficult, if not impossible, to remove and which detract from the appearance of a necktie and substantially reduce its effective life. Further, some persons experience difficulty in properly tying a necktie to result in front and rear aprons of substantially equal length.
Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved necktie retainer which enables a four-in-hand necktie to be worn without a knot. A further aim of the invention is to provide an improved tie retainer to be worn with a necktie as an article of jewelry or accent piece. Yet another aim of the invention is to provide an improved method for securing a necktie of the aforesaid type in wearing position.